Forbidden Love
by LushJungle93
Summary: This is a story about a girl and her Greninja how they lived through countless tragedies but still got through them and ended together


Love between Human and Pokemon

Rated : M

Pokephillia, Vanilla, mild Violence

(note: if you do not like Pokephillia please do not read, also there is rape in this story so..yeah)

Greninja (M) X Trainer (F)

Hi, my name is Lucy and this will be a story of how I met my prince charming.

Eh,erm.. This is not really that kind of story but it sort of falls under those terms so fall in line with me kay. Never in my life had I imagined that it would happen to me, out of all people me! I fell in love with the frog, yep, I am in love with my Greninja and we are very happy together. Yes, he's a pokemon, I am a human, so what? I once read a book in the Sinnoh region on how some people married pokemon and lived happily as a family sure it was all folktales but who is to say it doesn't really happen in modern day. Not everyone is lucky in love and that is the category I fit into. I mean, it's not that I don't have the looks or anything, I just don't fit in well with others, I am kind of a loner and I prefer to keep things to myself on the DL. Before I get too carried away let's go back to a time I was much much younger and Greninja was just a tiny little Froakie. My my, you should've seen the look on my face when I first laid my eyes on him, he was the cutest little frog ever, his cheeks were so round and his frebbles were so soft and warm. I especially loved it when he would sing and dance it was like he was putting on a little show just for me. Froakie and I entered many pokemon battles and took on many gyms until he gained enough experience to evolve into Frogadier, this of course came with an issue, my darling Froakie was gone! He had turned into a very disrespectful fella, Frogadier had so much attitude from the start, he wouldn't listen in battles and often times he would go out on his own and battle wild pokemon. I really don't know what he was trying to prove. Anyways, as time went on Frogadier's attitude did smoothed out a bit, he was returning to his loving adorable self as I grew into a better trainer. Figures.

But one day, everything came to a hault... in the blink of an eye, our lives took a turn for the worst. Durring a battle with a really strong opponent Frogadier was injured pretty bad he was struck in the heart by an arrow from a very strong Decidueye, this sent him to the Pokemon center I feared the worst as weeks went by and Frogadier would not respond to any medications that Nurse Joy would put him on. I blamed myself for everything, I had hope that one day Frogadier would come out of his coma, but at the same time a dark cloud of depression was looming over me, slowly, taking away each bit of my sanity. A month went by and good news came through, Frogadier, my darling Frogadier came out of his coma and he was slowly returning to himself, it was going to take weeks of rehab for him to be 100%. I wish I could've been there the moment he woke up, but I too was facing a demon, the depression became to much for myself that I too became sick, I wouldn't eat, my sleep was off, they put me in a center to recover, I did, but still the memory of almost losing Frogadier kept me in a constant shock. Not long after we were both released from our treatments we were able to see each other again, I thought Frogadier would be angry with me and why wouldn't he?none of this would had happened if I had just trained him a bit more the way he wanted to be. I didn't listen to his feelings and wishes and put him in a position that almost cost him his life. For sure I thought he might not want to be my partner anymore, I looked down to the ground prepared to see him walk away. I suddenly feel a cold hand touch my cheek, Frogadier within inches of my face and looked into my eyes for a while, he then smiled.

''But why?'' I said. I felt it in my heart, it was as if he was talking straight to it.

''Froga (I forgive you)'' he said still holding that smile on his face.

All I wanted to do was give him a big hug, I never wanted anything to happen to him again, but I know that his urge to want to battle will always kick in and I will have no other choice but to grant him that. At that moment I made a choice, I was going to become stronger and I was going to train him the way he wanted too. We began by changing our normal routines of just two battles a day to five and then we kept progressing from there, the more we battled the stronger Frogadier became, until one day, I saw that light again, he was ready...

Frogadier evolved into his final form, Greninja. What a sight it was...all the hard work paid off, he looked much stronger and confident in his battle skills. He was whiping the floor with opponents much easier now. I was the happiest trainer ever, durring one of our battles, something happened... I don't know exactly what, but I was hit on the head by an object I passed out and woke up in a dark room... Greninja was not in the room, in fact, he was no where to be found.

''Hey! we caught a good one!'' said a man

I couldn't see their faces because they were hidding behind a curtain that would split the room I was with the other.

''GRENINJA?!'' I shouted

The men heard me and came into the room.

''What's all the yelling for toots!?'' The man approached and placed his hand over my head.

''Don't be scared'' He added

I pushed the man away and questioned him about where Greninja was. He just gave me a dumb look as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

''Greninja?'' oh you mean the pokemon? almost had it, but it got away.'' he said

''Why do you want him?'' I asked becoming more and more angry.

''It's simple we are poachers, we collect primo pokemon and sell them to the highest bidder, that Greninja of yours has strong power, i bet it would sell for a fourtune!'' Said the man laughing maniacly.

''Noway!' as soon as I said that, the man kicked me to the floor

''Yes way, we also have a buyer who is willing to pay a heafty price for fine virgin's like you, if you get my drift'' grabbing my hair and then tossing me to the ground.

''You disgusting, perv!''

part of me was terrified, but I had hope that Greninja will eventually find me. These guys were no match for him. What later happened would go on my list of many many nightmares.

I was taken to another room with an even bigger guy, he worse a suit and with him a suitcase he opened it up to reveal stacks of money.

''I offer you this'' said the buyer

The man holding me captive was very impressed he was eager to do the exchange that as soon as they traded over my clothes were torn off. I can smell the sweat coming off from the man his digusting hands began to touch me and he forced kisses upon my lips which I refused only to be slapped in the face. Was this going to be my torture? Why did it happen? The man continues to sneak his hands into my body first by groping my breasts and putting his nasty mouth all over them, i didn't like this, i tried all I could to escape but he was much stronger than I was. Not much later as the foreplay continued, the man took out his member forcibly hitting me in the face with it, I knew he wanted me to do much more than just stare at it.

''That's right you little bitch! suck it good! '' he grabbed my hair and jammed his member into my mouth.

It was very gross,the saltyness of his skin was in my mouth for the next five to ten minutes he gradually became much more excited and he continued to push my head in to suck on him more, I could feel his erection becoming much harder he let out really loud moans until his nasty white fluids filled my mouth. I t was the most vile disgusting thing I had ever tasted.

''Please, Just let me go... I won't go to the police, if you just let me go!'' I begged the guy

''Let you go? Don't you get it girl? You are my bitch now! I bought you! you do what I want! and what I want is to wreck that virgin pussy of yours! ''he said in a loud tone, he pulled me up and placed his hands closer to my area.

''No, please! don't!'' I pleaded him again with tears streaming down. What I would give to wake up from this nightmare.

I really don't know how long had it been but suddenly I hear an alarm go on and screams outseide the door.

''GET THAT POKEMON! KILL HIM!'' One of the men outside the door shouted before being hit in the forehead by a water Shuriken. you could hear the man slidding down the door.

I could hear all the terror that was going on outside even when this big fatso was trying to get on me. That's when the door was kicked open.

''He-'' before the man could finish his sentence he was also struck by a water shuriken only to be beheaded right on top of me. (Gee thanks Greninja!)

''Ahh!'' I screamed in panic as the man fell down on the floor. I closed my eyes tightly and covered my ears, once all the noise was gone I opened them.

My nightmare was over, and my love story began. Standing infront of me was Greninja, he looked like he didn't even break a sweat taking down those poachers, he bent over and picked me up, his body was cold, all I could do was cry.

After we had gotten out of that place, I refused to see any medical professionals all I wanted was to be left alone. I became fearful of men, I started to hate humanity. One thing I didn't hate, was my savior, my friend, the only thing I had, Greninja. He and I started a life different than what we had growing up, I was begining to have dreams, in which I was still being raped and tortured by those men, at times I would pleasure myself in areas which made me feel better. This was embarrassing, but I never did it infront of Greninja until one time he caught me.

''Gren'' curious as to what I was doing.

I tried to explain it to him, it was just too hard and embarrasing that I began to cry, shortly after I felt Greninja wrap his arms around me in comfort. He didn't let go, and it just made me want to cry even more, that's when I felt his hand touch my chin rising it up at an eye to eye angle, Greninja leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Maybe he thought this would ease my crying but it just surprised me.

''Thanks'' I said to him I didn't think much of it, i just thought it was his way of caring for me and calming me down. But I was the one to take things a bit further, somewhere in my mind I got a taste of lust and I did something with my pokemon that only people in folktales do to theirs. on that night, I stripped down to just bare skin Greninja blushed but he was curious to know what I was doing, as I taught him things he became relaxed and comfortable letting me caress his shoulders and later on go further down to expose his area from its confinement. Since he didn't have those kinds of urges yet, it took some time for his member to become fully exposed and erect. Greninja has been with me all my life and I never imagined it would lead to an act like this, maybe I was lashing out, or maybe I wanted to get rid of a sexual frustration that those men had placed one me. If I were to give my virginity to anyone it was going to be someone I really loved and even tho I had no romantic feelings for Greninja I still felt like he was the perfect one to take that away.

The night lingered on I began to suck on his member more and more he seemed to enjoy it because he was letting out really cute moans that seem to turn him on even more, I could taste his juices flowing out, his were much better than that disgusting sweaty man, they tasted sweet and I liked it too. So, I went deeper and Greninja became much more aroused, as I continue to pull in and out he let out a semi loud moan and his erect member let out a big load in my mouth, I swalloed it, being the good trainer that I was.

Greninja was panting really hard but he seemed to be satisfied. He laid back on the bed trying to figure out what the hell just happened. From the view, to me, he looked handsome, like someone I would marry...I got up from the bed to go to the bathroom but I was pulled back into the bed by Greninja's tounge.

''What are y-''his tounge began to explore my lewd body in many areas that gave out pure pleasure, the more he caressed my body with his tounge the more turned on I became.

''Gren-i-n'' I felt his tounge touch the clit area which sent shocks through my body. ''ja''

where did he learn such lewd things, maybe it came out of instinct but he was doing such a good job, I felt his tounge brushing my slit for a while and from time to time he would pleasure my clit area, once more I felt the jolt. I told him to stop, but secretly I wanted him to continue, It was feeling so good, I was really enjoying it. It seemed like Greninja can feel my arousal so he continued to go wild until I for the first time reached a climax.

Letting out moans of pleasure my mind was not in the right place i was breathing heavy trying to comprehend where my pokemon learned such skills. He on the other hand was covered in my juices but he licked them off. I could'nt really look at him, I was feeling like a monster who took advantage of my pokemon. It seemed like Greninja really liked it, he rested his head on my belly and I could hear his breathing becoming a bit more of a normal pace.

Now, maybe you are wondering if we took it further that night? Truth is, we didn't... I don't think I was that ready to make a leap like that. It took sometime before Greninja and I got down to the real thing. After we discovered that we loved each other much more than Tranier and Pokemon we slowly became much more intimate, night after night we would just have foreplays like we did on the first night, and we were okay with it.

When I finally came out and told Greninja how I really felt he understood and we became a romantic couple, something that is forbidden between humans and Pokemon. We didn't really care, Greninja and I only had each other and if we wanted to spend it together than we were going to make that happen. One night under the full moon, he and I finally became one..

''It's okay, I'm ready'' I said to Greninja with him between my legs

he lovingly gave me a kiss on my forehead and went closer to my vagina. It was cold and I was scared for the initial pain, but it was okay, Greninja was nice and slow and after he had entered the pain became less and less noticiable. We went at it for hours changing positions from time to time until we both were satisfied. I really loved the look on his face when he shot his load inside of me, he looked so happy...and so was I...We loved each other so much we made love much more frequently, even in areas where you would think someone would see us, but it made things even more intense, in the forest, at the beach, anywhere really.

What happened next? well, we found an elder who is familiar with Human Pokemon relationships and the folktales from Sinnoh, he said those stories were true, and people do it to this day. With that comfirmation, Greninja and I were married in a ceremony where other people who married pokemon also attended. It was a happy moment for us... and that folks is how the story ends...wait? what, Did we have any what? Kids? psst! no dumby! we are not from the same egg group duh! But we did, take in some orphaned Pokemon one of them being a Froakie who had been injured in a poacher trap. That is how we live our lives, we made a cabin in the woods where we live as a happy family.

The End!


End file.
